Flor de Lágrimas
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Sequel de Neblina de Memórias Até mesmo nesse nosso mundo de bruxos e magias, existem milhares de mistérios que não podemos nem mesmo pensar em desvendar. E você, garota diz ele, olhandoa nos olhos é um deles.
1. Acorde, Bebê

Flor de Lágrimas

_Homens são só homens...  
Sejam bruxos ou trouxas, são só homens...  
E homens vivem pra aprender, e assim será por toda a eternidade.  
Não importa quantos mistérios e segredos sejam revelados, mais e mais  
sempre aparecerão.  
E eles sempre estarão aprendendo... __Aprendendo que o mundo não pertence a eles, e sim, que eles pertencem ao  
mundo. Que pessoas possuem seus próprios ciclos de vida, seus próprios destinos, e  
que nada mudará isso.  
Que alguns seres não nascem simplesmente pra viver...  
E talvez, um dia também aprenderão que algumas pessoas não vivem por  
nascerem como fruto de duas pessoas que se amam... Há mistérios por trás de algumas pessoas, que vão muito além da realidade  
humana. Um dia, alguém será capaz de entender isso... E aceitar, por mais difícil  
que pareça ser...  
_   
  
Tentando ser o mais discreto possível, ele caminhava tranqüilamente.

O Ministério da magia não estava tão cheio aquele dia, mas ainda assim, haviam pessoas suficientes para pegá-lo.

Sabia que teria sérios problemas se o encontrassem onde pretendia ir... Mas esse pensamento não o impedia de ir busca-la.

Já havia se passado uma semana, e ela ainda estava lá. Era preocupante, considerando o quão dependente ela sempre fora. Provavelmente não havia comido nem bebido nada, todo esse tempo. _E francamente_, pensava ele, _ás vezes parece que ela não precisa dessas necessidades básicas pra sobreviver_.

Quando finalmente chegou numa das áreas mais desertas do Ministério, sem ser visto, implorava ele, apertou o passo. Não que pensasse que ela pudesse estar correndo risco de vida... Afinal de contas, se ela tivesse ficado quietinha, nada poderia ter acontecido.

Ele temia que ela tivesse ido atrás dele... Sentia que não, mas ainda assim temia. Enquanto andava, podia sentir no ar as vibrações, a tensão que aquele lugar havia atravessado há sete dias. Pode sentir o cheiro do desespero... Cheiro do medo...

E se apressou mais, agora temendo que ela pudesse ter sentido toda essa energia negativa também.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado quando a viu deitada no chão...

Viva, ele tinha certeza.

Chegando até lá e abaixando-se ao lado dela, tirou mechas de cabelo de seus olhos. Dormia tão profundamente, que parecia não ter feito nada alem de descansar naquele lugar. Sacudindo-a levemente pelos ombros, chamou-a, tentando acorda-la.

"Garota? Você já dormiu bastante, está na hora de acordar... " - disse suavemente. E com a mesma suavidade, ela começou a se remexer... e lentamente abriu os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando o homem perto dela. Esfregou os olhos enquanto se sentava, um pouco desconfortável.

"Quem é o senhor?" - Ele sorri, olhando o rosto inchando de tanto sono dela.

"Remus Lupin." - e acrescentou, antes que ela perguntasse - "Amigo do Sr. Black."

"Ahh... Olá..." - diz, esfregando os olhos. Tenta sorrir, querendo parecer amigável ao senhor que acabara de conhecer. - "Eu sou... er... bem, eu não sei quem eu sou..."

Ele dá uma leve risada, e diz, ajudando-a a se levantar. - "Tudo bem, não tem importância... "- e então acrescenta - "Não é melhor voltarmos pra casa? Você deve estar com fome."

Sem pensar muito, ela o acompanha... Até se lembrar do por que dela estar naquele lugar.

"Espera, Sr. Lupin... e o Sr. Black? Eu estava esperando por ele... Ele já foi pra casa enquanto eu estava dormindo?"

"Não... ainda não..." - antes que ele pudesse acrescentar qualquer coisa mais, ela o interrompeu.

"Então devemos esperar, não é? Acho que ele não demora..." - Com a intenção de voltar pra frente da cortina dançante, ela se vira... Mas Lupin a impede, segurando seu braço, forçando-a a se virar de volta a ele.

Olhando-a nos olhos, diz. - "Ele não voltará tão cedo..."

O rosto dela se entristece... Visivelmente. Então ele diz. ... - "mas ele se preocupa com você. E preferiria que você o esperasse na casa dele."

"Ele disse isso pra você?"

_Se cuida..._

Hesitante, diz... - "Disse."

Ela sorri abertamente - "então vamos!"

Saindo do Ministério da Magia, ele pode notar que, enquanto andavam, as pessoas pareciam não notar a presença da garota ao lado dele. E os poucos que a viam, olhavam-na com estranhas expressões. Estes eram sempre poderosos bruxos. A maioria aurores. Enquanto ela, a garota, parecia não se importar... Via nos olhos dela que a única coisa que tinha em mente era a de fazer o que o "Sr. Black" pedira.

Lupin voltara a pensar sobre esse estranho respeito que a garota tinha por Sirius... Coisa que até mesmo Sirius havia se perguntado o que significava. E ao mesmo tempo, pensava no por que dele ter levado a garota pra casa. Não havia por quês... Ele pegara a garota dormindo na calçada, e levado pra casa, pra cuida-la. Sem razão alguma pra isso.

Simplesmente assim.

_"Tem algo de estranho nessa garota..." - disse Sirius a Lupin logo no primeiro dia. _

_Eles já haviam se apresentado, e ela, voltado a dormir. _

_"Acha que ela quer alguma coisa com a Ordem? Talvez esteja mentindo? "_

_"Não, não... "- diz ele, balançando levemente a cabeça - "ela é inofensiva. Não vai fazer nada contra nós. Disso eu tenho certeza. "_

_"Como? Como você pode ter tanta certeza? "_

_"Eu não sei... Só sinto. E honestamente, essa certeza me assusta. Eu não consigo entender como ela consegue me convencer tanto, sem mesmo notar... Sem mesmo estar acordada pra dizer uma palavra a seu próprio favor..." - disse vagamente, tecendo os dedos pelos negros fios de cabelo dela. _

_"De certa forma," - acrescentou ele, um tempo depois - "**ela **me assusta. "  
_  
Logo que chegaram na casa, ela baixou a cabeça, pedindo licença, e foi para o seu quarto.

Aquele mesmo quarto em que Sirius a colocara ao tira-la da rua. Ela sabia que a partir daquele momento, o quarto se tornara dela. Seu amigo também sabia que, uma vez que a colocara dentro de sua casa, ela não sairia mais. E surpreendentemente, esse pensamento parecia conforta-lo.

Sentando-se numa poltrona, Lupin esfregou a testa, tentando concentrar pensamentos. Pretendia desvendar mais mistérios que o seu cérebro parecia ser capaz de agüentar.

Primeira pergunta.

_Quem era ela?_

Parecia fácil... Mas sabia que talvez esse fosse o mais complicado e misterioso segredo que esse mundo guardava. Mas não importava quão difícil fosse, ele iria descobrir...

Em nome de Almofadinhas.

_Almofadinhas..._

Dois dos marotos estavam mortos.

Pontas e Almofadinhas.

A dupla mais problemática que Hogwarts já enfrentara, anos passados.

_Mortos._

Lupin ficara com a obrigação de cumprir o desejo maior deles dois.

O primeiro, Tiago havia pedido a Sirius... E agora, com a morte deste, o dever passara a Lupin. Junto com mais um pedido de Sirius.

Certificar-se que Harry Potter, o único descendente dos marotos, estivesse sempre bem. Por mais que o desejo fosse difícil, Lupin, assim como Sirius, não mediriam esforços pra cumpri-lo.

E o pedido de Sirius... Era cuidar e descobrir quem era a jovem garota.

_Complicado..._

Mas ele sabia o que fazer.

* * *

"O que exatamente você quer saber?" 

Lupin fora a procura de uma velha amiga. Ela tinha fama de ser excelente em um dos maiores poderes que os bruxos possuíam. Ele, como muitos bruxos, não acreditava muito nessa arte... Até conhece-la.

"Há uma garota na casa onde eu moro nesse exato momento... Eu gostaria de saber quem é ela. Pode ver isso pra mim?"

A mulher passa a usar a bola de cristal, fazendo movimentos com as mãos. Lupin nada vê.

"Amnésia?" - ela diz, levantando levemente os olhos pro senhor a sua frente. Um pouco espantado com a rapidez, ele assente lentamente com a cabeça. - "A cabeça dela é muito vaga." - diz, respondendo a pergunta não-feita de Lupin.

"Mas então..." - diz ele, um pouco atordoado - "Você poderia me dizer, por exemplo... o nome dela?"

Ela volta a olhar na bola de cristal. Lupin continua sem nada ver. Ele nota certa dificuldade nas ações dela, parecendo tentar e tentar descobrir repetidas vezes. Após um tempo, olhando nos olhos dele, ela lhe explica - "Remus... Eu enxergo o passado das pessoas através dos olhos delas. Vejo no interior da cabeça. Procuro lá dentro, as respostas pras perguntas necessárias. Essa pergunta... o nome dela, está adormecido. Protegido por alguma coisa, que me impede de alcançar. Desculpe, eu não posso te dar essa resposta."

Ele baixa a cabeça, desanimado... Se ela não podia entrar na cabeça da garota, quem poderia? Se até mesmo o nome estava tão... tão... "adormecido", que dirá de todo o seu passado? Como ele poderia descobrir mais sobre ela? Foi então que notou que a mulher voltara a falar. ... - "e como eu estava dizendo, sou **eu **quem vê através do que as pessoas já sabem. Mesmo que inconscientemente."

"Isso quer dizer que... há outras formas de se descobrir?"

Ela assente, e volta a falar - "Minha bola de cristal vê pela aura, tudo o que uma pessoa já viveu. Ou quase... Ela poderá te mostrar o que é necessário. Ou o que não fará mal algum."

"Então... tente ver quem é... a... mãe dela!" - ele diz, voltando a se animar.

"Pergunte a ela. A bola de cristal, pergunte a ela." - agora com os dedos apontando na bola reluzente a sua frente.

"Ahh... perguntar?" - remexendo-se na cadeira, Lupin cora, embaraçado. Olhando pra bola de cristal ele diz, sem notar a mulher a sua frente, com a mão na boca, abafando o riso. - "Eu gostaria que você... ah... me dissesse... me mostrasse a mãe da garota que se encontra na minha casa. - termina um pouco mais confiante.

E então, finalmente, pode ver alguma diferença na bola. Um nevoeiro se mexendo... Se preparando para dar-lhe uma resposta que lhe leve a solução de seu enigma...

Via a neblina dentro da bola ir pouco a pouco se dissipando, se tornando uma imagem mais nítida... até se completar.

Remo Lupin torceu o rosto, inclinando, tentando entender o que estava diante de seus olhos...

Continua...

* * *

Finalmente o sequel de Neblina de Memórias . Esse capítulo já estava pronto há um bom tempo, e eu tinha a intenção de postá-lo só quando o fic inteiro já estivesse pronto... Mas resolvi colocar já. Vai ser curto, e espero que não fique muito complicado de se entender . 

Eu queria agradecer aos reviews que me escreveram pelo Neblina, eu fiquei muito, muito feliz! :) . E também queria pedir desculpas por conta de um pedido que me fizeram com relação a essa história... Uma coisa que eu não vou poder realizar, por ir contra a minha idéia original. Mais tarde vocês vão entender, mas eu queria deixar já as desculpas aqui. .'

Bjs e obrigada!


	2. Das peças, tua imagem

Capítulo anterior...

E então, finalmente, pode ver alguma diferença na bola. Um nevoeiro se mexendo... Se preparando para dar-lhe uma resposta que lhe leve a solução de seu enigma...

Via a neblina dentro da bola ir pouco a pouco se dissipando, se tornando uma imagem mais nítida... até se completar.

Remo Lupin torceu o rosto, inclinando, tentando entender o que estava diante de seus olhos...

* * *

Flor de Lágrimas

* * *

Capítulo 02 - Das peças, tua imagem

* * *

"Mas... o que... por que não apareceu nada?" – pergunta Lupin confuso.

A mulher observa sua bola de cristal, também tentando entender... Os olhos negros estreitos, pensativos... Mão no queixo, encarando a imagem a sua frente.

Não havia nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Nem mesmo o branco da neblina, nem mesmo a cortina de fumaça. Um vazio mortal, quase impuro, de tão deprimente.

Depois de muito pensar, ela diz – "A garota não tem mãe."

Lupin olha pra ela, pedindo por mais. – "Mesmo estando morta, você não pode me mostrar? Não é possível?"

"Ela não tem mãe, Remus. Nem viva, nem morta."

"Mas como? Isso não é possível, tem que ter alguma explicação..." – ele diz, tentando enxergar mais pela bola de cristal.

"Remus."

Ele volta a olha-la... A seriedade que encontrou em seus olhos o surpreendeu. Era algo fora do comum. Mesmo nos piores momentos, ela parecia ter algo a sorrir, desde os tempos que se seguiram de Hogwarts. Com um tom mais assustador ainda, ela volta a falar.

"Essa garota não tem passado, Remus. Nem futuro. O presente dela dura instantes, enquanto a memória agüenta guardar. Quando ela esquece, o passado morre. Pra começar daquele instante, um novo presente. A única coisa que a sustenta, é a existência de um homem na mente dela. É esse homem que a faz viver."

_Sirius_

"Qual... Por que a ligação entre ela, e esse homem? Qual o motivo dessa ligação?"

Os olhos dela se contraíram novamente, agora encarando fora a janela, ao lado dela. – "É melhor você voltar pra casa, Remus." – ele pensou em se recusar... pensou em dizer não, e perguntar mais sobre a ligação que Sirius tinha com a garota. Pensou em, talvez, perguntar quem era o pai... Ela não tinha mãe, mas de alguma lugar ela havia nascido. Mas desistiu de tudo isso, saindo apressado pra casa no instante em que a mulher a frente dele o encarou novamente... os olhos vagos, quase vazios, e disse, com a voz tão fria quanto os olhos... – "Agora."

Lupin logo aparatou pra casa de Sirius. Imediatamente começou a procurar a garota. Em passos apressados, pulando degraus, chegou ao quarto dela... E não a encontrou lá.

Correu pela casa, buscando, procurando...

Uma pessoa "desaparecer" em uma casa como aquela não era algo difícil... Lupin sabia disso, mas corria, tentando se concentrar nesse pensamento. Atravessou quartos e mais quartos até encontra-la...

Deitada no chão, assim como no Ministério da magia.

Mas entre essas duas situações, havia uma diferença...

Lá, ela estava dormindo... Pacificamente...

E aqui, ela estava...

Inconsciente.

Caída.

Rapidamente colocando-se ao seu lado, Lupin ergueu a cabeça dela com uma mão, e chamou por ela. Esperando por resposta, ele dava leves tapinhas no rosto dela, ainda chamando-a.

"Mmm?" – A garota diz, abrindo lentamente os olhos, até se estabilizar e postar-se mais alerta – "O que aconteceu? Quem é o senhor?"

"Remus Lupin" – responde ele automaticamente – "Vem, levanta" – disse, puxando-a pelos braços, e uma vez em pé, ele segura-lhe o rosto. – "Está tudo bem? Sente alguma coisa?"

Ela fecha os olhos, se firmando, e responde quando os abre – "Tonta..."

"Deve ser fome." – Remus diz prontamente. – "Vamos comer alguma coisa." – E a encaminha até a cozinha.

* * *

_"Estrelas?"_

_"Exatamente. São milhares delas, e estão todas aqui. – disse Sirius, apontando um mapa na mesa."_

_Ela olha maravilhada para os milhares de pontinhos brilhantes no enorme pergaminho._

_"Quase toda a minha família tem nome de estrelas." – ele volta a falar, recuperando imediatamente a atenção dela. – "Essa é a estrela Sirius" – e ela prontamente acompanha o sorriso dele – "Aqui está Regulus, meu irmão mais novo" – disse, agora com um ar de desprezo. – "Andrômeda, minha prima bacana."_

_Os olhos da garota se detiveram em um nome, cujo ela logo pronuncia em voz alta._

_"Bellatrix..."_

_"Humph. Outra prima. Uma o qual eu não sinto a menor falta." – disse sem erguer os olhos._

_Se o tivesse feito, teria visto a garota fechar os olhos e contorcer o corpo em um arrepio lhe atravessando._

_"E qual você gosta?" – disse ela, numa voz levemente esganiçada._

_Sirius abre um enorme sorriso._

_"Eu gosto dessa aqui." – diz apontando outro pontinho._

_Ela inclina o corpo, olhando a estrela com um sorriso, e um meigo brilho nos olhos._

* * *

Remus a observava comer estupefado. Ela devorava pratos e mais pratos, como se tamanha quantidade de comida fosse o natural para um ser humano. 

E o mais assustador era que não parecia que ela comia por fome. Mas simplesmente por ser bom. Por gula. Ele já observara que algumas vezes ela passava 1 ou 2 dias sem comer absolutamente nada. E em outras, comia bem, e assaltava a geladeira pela noite.

Com um pesar no peito, ele não pode deixa de notar em como essa característica lembrava o pequeno Pedro Pettigrew. E pensar em Pedro Pettigrew olhando para a garota, o levava inevitavelmente a pensar em Sirius. E pensar em Sirius doía.

Ah, como doía...

Se fingir de forte na frente de Harry para protege-lo é bom, pois um pouco dessa barreira o protegia também. Ter de sustentar os outros, o evitava de lembrar que ele próprio precisava de sustento.

Mas assim, agora... Sozinho, apenas observando-a...

Isso o colocava frente a realidade que ele tanto queria apagar. Estava sendo exposto pela segunda vez ás cinzas do inferno nessa sua vida amaldiçoada pelo brilho da lua.

Distraidamente, Remus pegou um porta-retrato, cujo mostrava Almofadinhas e Pontas sorrindo alegremente. Foto que ele próprio, Remus, tirara; mostrando aos dois sangue-puro como se funcionava uma maquina fotográfica trouxa.

Sirius não se conformara com sua imagem tão 'paradona'.

Remus não reparara que a garota havia terminado de comer e debruçado sobre a mesa para também observar a foto. E ela continuaria despercebida se não houvesse se pronunciado. Continuaria sem importância se não tivesse dito tais palavras.

"Eles eram demais, não eram?"

Remus não pode conter seus olhos de se arregalarem totalmente.

* * *

"Você não acha que já esta na hora de tirar essa garota daqui?" 

"Ela nunca fez nada, não há neces..."

"Como você pode saber, Lupin?? Ninguém sabe quem ela é, de onde veio... Você e Black sequer sabiam o nome dela!"

Remus corre os dedos pelo cabelo, suspirando frustrado.

"Que mal ela poderia fazer, Moddy? É só uma criança..."

"Só uma criança... Só uma criança... Quando eu tinha onze anos, que deve ser aproximadamente a idade dela, já que nem isso vocês sabem, eu já sabia muito bem receber e cumprir ordens! E sabe-se lá de quem ela está recebendo as dela!"

"Moddy, eu duvido mui..."

"Seria melhor você tirar logo ela daqui, Lupin... Antes que seja tarde demais..."

* * *

_"Quem é ele?" – ela pergunta, encolhida em um canto. Sirius não desvia seus olhos de Bicuço, continuando a afagar sua cabeça._

_"Meu afilhado, filho de meu melhor amigo."_

_"Do Tiago?"_

_Sirius apenas assente, sem se dar conta de que a garota conseguira memorizar mais um nome._

_Um longo silencio se seguiu, em que Sirius continuava a cuidar do hipogrifo, e ela apenas o observava. Depois de vários minutos, a garota finalmente quebra o silencio._

_"Vocês brigaram?"_

_Os olhos de Sirius se desfocam, distantes... amargurados._

_"Não... Mas ele já vai ter que ir embora de novo."_

_Ela centra os olhos pensativos._

_"Então você devia estar lá com ele enquanto pode, não é?"_

_"É..." – e ele finalmente vira seus olhos para ela – "Mas eu me sinto como se fosse perder o meu amigo, meu irmão mais uma vez."_

_Ela sustenta o olhar cheio de dor dele, antes de não mais poder agüentar e se levantar, se apoiando na grade da janela e observar o mundo a fora._

_"Grades, garota... Grades. Esse era o meu quarto. Meu quarto com grades. E eu preso nesse lugar, sem poder sair sequer pra tomar sol. Me sinto de volta a Azkaban."_

_Ela tece os dedos pelas barras de aço, seus olhos cinzentos se desfocando levemente..._

_"Cheiro de dor... de desespero... Essência do medo, alma de culpa... Loucura solidificada nas paredes desse lugar..."_

_Sirius observava a garota, seus olhos estreitos, confusos e intrigados..._

_"É... essa é Azkaban."_

* * *

Continua...

* * *

- Bicuço ficava no quarto da mãe do Sirius... Mas eu tive que trocá-lo de lugar, heheh! . Acho que não faz muita diferença, né? 

Ahh.. Okay, okay. Eu sinto muito muito mesmo pela demora .

Mas a história não queria sair!

E eu também sei que esse capítulo foi um tanto quanto decepcionante, mas ele deixou várias questões soltas no ar... Como a maioria das minhas histórias ; )

Ameria A Black – Err.. Que bom que você lembrou . Espero que não tenha se esquecido do cap passado tb XD

Jéssy – Heheheh, esse cap num acabou em suspense. Obrigada pela review!

Natália – Mil perdões! .' Eu infelizmente não pude te mandar um e-mail, por que ele está dando problema... Mas eu te respondi no meu blog, acho que você não viu... Eu disse mais ou menos que espero que você esteja viva e bem, senão eu entro em depressão por remorso e não consigo mais escrever XD Mas me desculpa mesmo, eu prometo que o próximo capítulo vem mais rápido... Isso se você ainda quiser acompanhar essa fic, né? .'

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, eu fiquei muito, muito feliz! . Tava achando que ninguém gostava desse fic! Continuem a me mandar mensagens, heheh! Elas são a minha inspiração!

Mas então... Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Das chamas, teu berço

_  
_Capítulo anterior...

_Ela tece os dedos pelas barras de aço, seus olhos cinzentos se desfocando levemente..._

_"Cheiro de dor... de desespero... Essência do medo, alma de culpa... Loucura solidificada nas paredes desse lugar..."_

_Sirius observava a garota, seus olhos estreitos, confusos e intrigados..._

_"É... essa é Azkaban."  
_

* * *

Flor de Lágrimas

* * *

Das chamas, teu berço

* * *

"Garota!"

Ela se vira bruscamente, assustada pelo tom nada amistoso do senhor que lhe dirigia.

"Quem é você?"

Ela cambaleia alguns passos pra trás, até se recuperar e encontrar coragem suficiente pra encarar o homem a sua frente.

"Eu não sei, senhor... Não me lembro...-"

"Não vem com esse papo pra mim também!!" - Ele lhe grita, agora assustando-a completamente. Ela encollhe o corpo num canto da parede, como um pequeno animal acuado por um predador natural.

Ele tenta se controlar ao ver a figura indefesa da garota, respira fundo, e pergunta num forçado tom gentil.

"De onde você veio?"

Ela toma alguns preciosos segundos antes de confiar suficientemente em sua voz pra responder-lhe.

"Eu também não sei, não senhor..."

Ele dá um passo pra frente, tomando forma de maior autoridade. Mas dessa vez ela não se encolhe. Permance imóvel, como se sua coragem viesse naquele instante. Sem se saber de onde e nem por que.

"Você não sabe quem é... Não sabe de onde veio..." - Ele volta a falar, numa forma sinistra. Sorriso cínico nos lábios, voz num tom desafiador. - "Então por que está aqui?"

Ela ergue a cabeça, encarando-o. Apesar da expressão e pose de coragem, seus olhos se contraem, genuinamente confusos.

"Por que?"

Ela olha pros lados, como se procurando a resposta escrita em alguma das paredes. Sua mente viaja no pouco que sustenta sua vida, em cada pequena cena em sua cabeça... Em cada mísero sentimento e pensamento que insiste em formar sua mente.

E mesmo sem saber de onde, ela encontra a resposta.

A garota volta a erguer a cabeça, com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso vitorioso, como se acabasse de conseguir tudo o que precisava.

"Por que eu faço o que eu quero."

* * *

Remus Lupin tentava se equilibrar com a pilha de livros que segurava nos braços. Alastor Moddy havia lhe pedido pra que encontrasse os livros usados por Lily pouco antes de sua morte. 

Magia Inconsciente.

Era sobre o que Lilian Evans Potter havia estudado nas brechas que a guerra lhe permitia. Remus também vira um pouco do assunto, mas sem tempo suficiente pra dedicar a atenção necessária a tão complexo poder.

Chegando a biblioteca da Antiga Mansão dos Black, ele deposita os livros sobre a mesa, e se preparava pra organiza-la quando houve um agudo grito.

"Me solta!!! Por favor, me tira daqui!!!"

Remus imediatamente reconhece a voz da garota, e corre em passos apressados até o sótão da casa. Seguia os gritos, que não cessavam.

Não pode acreditar em seus olhos quando viu Moddy olhando imóvel para a garota.

Presa. Dentro de uma cela localizada no subterrâneo da Mansão.

"Garota??? O que...??? Moddy, o que você fez????"

Aparentemente ela já estava esgotada de gritar.

Estava sentada no chão, os olhos opacos mirando vagamente as barras de ferro que a prendiam.

"Ela já sabe demais, não podemos deixa-la sair daqui agora."

Remus o mirou estupefato.

"E você vai mantê-la assim??? Presa desse jeito???"

"Se você não é capaz de fazer isso, por conta de uma pena idiota, eu tenho que fazer. E não tente tirá-la daí. Eu celei o feitiço, só eu posso abrir."

E se retirou com isso.

Lupin continuou olhando incrédulo para a saída, como se isso pudesse fazer o velho auror voltar e libertar a garota. Quando notou que era inútil, ele se voltou para a garota, cujo desde o instante em que chegara, murmurava coisas incompreensíveis.

Ele se sentou no imundo chão de pedra, colocando-se a mesma altura da garota.

"Aluado..."

Lupin se sentiu paralisar. Não se lembrava de ter dito a garota qual era o seu apelido, e não acreditava que Sirius o tivesse feito.

"Você me perdoa, Aluado...?"

_Eu os entreguei..._

Lupin fecha os olhos, numa tentativa frustrada de afastar os fantasmas em sua cabeça. Realidade e lembranças estavam se misturando de forma assustadora nos últimos tempos, e ele temia que sua sanidade estivesse por um fio.

"Eu não fiz nada..."

_Você acreditaria em mim, Aluado?_

No momento em que pusera os pés naquele lugar, sabia que jamais esqueceria aquela sensação.

_Não importa o que eu te dissesse?_

Por isso, a partir daquele doloroso dia, ele nunca mais se viu sem uma ou duas barras de chocolate consigo.

_Se não fosse agora..._

O cheiro de loucura, consequência da dor e da culpa marcou sua alma como se cada pedaço dessa essência tivesse infiltrado na pele de seu corpo.

_Se antes do mundo virar de ponta cabeça..._

E por maior que tivesse sido a sensação de liberdade ao sair daquele lugar, sabia que algo importante de seu ser pra sempre estava perdido.

_Quando éramos nós, os quatro Marotos, donos do mundo..._

Pra jamais ser recuperado.

_Você acreditaria no que quer que eu te dissesse?_

"O que você quer me contar, Sirius? O que há além de todos esses acontecimentos que eu ainda não sei?"

Quando o lobisomem fizera essa pergunta, o animago se calou. Os dois se encaravam através das grades, quando Remus conseguira uma licença pra visitar o assassino de seus amigos. Sirius não conseguira responder... Se mantivera calado, observando o único amigo que tivera a infelicidade de sair imune ao raio devastador que atingira em cheio os quatro garotos que se achavam invencíveis.

Quando ele finalmente achou que seria capaz de falar novamente, era tarde demais, e o amigo precisava ir.

'Seja feliz, Aluado... Siga em frente, em nome do que foram um dia os Marotos.'

* * *

Lupin mantinha a cabeça encostada na parede frente a 'jaula' em que se encontrava a garota. Já fazia algumas horas que ele se mantia ali, ao lado dela, certificando-se de que estivesse bem. Estar enjaulada não poderia ser considerado estar bem, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além disso. 

Nunca havia nada que ele pudesse fazer 'além disso'. Ele não pode fazer nada além de sempre levar flores ao túmulo de Tiago e Lilian. Não pudera fazer nada além de se lamentar pelo destino decadente que Pedro escolhera pra si... E não pudera fazer nada além de segurar Harry para impedí-lo de ter o mesmo fim que Sirius...

_Sirius..._

"Droga, Almofadinhas!!! Você não tinha esse direito!!"

Expondo sua revolta, Remus bateu com força numa grade, fazendo o som de metal ecoar pelo lugar.

Ela acordou assustada.

Lupin se abaixou, se acalmando, e se aproximou dela, com o cuidado que não parecia pertencer a mesma pessoa que segundos atrás esmurrara um cabo de aço.

"Hey, garota... Você tá bem?"

Os olhos confusos dela lhe denunciavam que mais uma vez ela se esquecera dele. Mas mais uma vez, isso não importava.

"Tudo... bem..." - Ela olha para os lados... Observando o lugar no qual acordara, tentando juntar as peças incompatíveis que tinha dentro da cabeça.

"Eu fiz algo errado?"

Ele balança a cabeça, sempre sorrindo. "Não... Mas as vezes as pessoas acabam pagando pelo erro dos outros..."

Ela assente e volta a descansar a cabeça na grade, envolvendo os braços em torno do próprio corpo, num reação psicológica a proteção ao frio. Com um suspiro perdido, ela fala.

"Eu tive um sonho estranho... Tava caminhando... Mas eu não era um pessoa normal... E lá na frente tinha um animal, acho que era um cachorro... Ele veio na minha direção, pra me atacar... Aí a gente começou a brigar... E de repente a gente num tava mais brigando, estávamos brincando... Com patas... É... Eu tinha patas..." - Ela olha para as próprias mãos, como se certificando de que elas são normais.

"Garota..." - Lupin a chama, trêmulo. Em toda sua curiosidade, sua voz soava assustada - "Você já teve esse sonho antes?"

Ela ergue os cinzentos olhos, enquanto passa a mão pelos cabelos negros, pensando... - "Não... Acho que não, não me lembro de nenhuma outra vez..."

Lupin assente, observando-a atento. Só agora notava que nunca se dera ao trabalho de observar as feições dela. E o fez... Observou os olhos, os cabelos... Cada traço em seu rosto, cada gesto das mãos... Se lembrou de momentos, de coisas que ela fazia... De frases estranhas que dizia...

E quando seu cérebro deu uma pausa, com uma idéia na cabeça, seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele se levantou bruscamente, correndo porta a fora.

"Onde você vai??" - Ela grita, de dentro da cela.

"Pesquisar... " - ele responde num murmuro alto suficiente pra ela ouvir - "Sobre o seu sonho" - Ele completa antes de desaparecer pelas escadas.

E ela fica sozinha, observando a porta... Até tentar entender o que exatamente estava olhando.

* * *

_Ele passeava inquieto pelo lugar, mexendo as mãos num tique nervoso que não sabia que tinha. Os dedos percorriam os longos fios de cabelos, como se assim pudesse clarear sua mente._

_Mas não podia. Nada seria capaz de clarear sua mente, estando onde o ar cheirasse loucura, e os seres a sua volta gritassem tentando se livrar de seus próprios temores. Suas próprias culpas._

_Mas Sirius Black não era culpado. E há algum tempo atrás, também não sabia o que era medo._

_E agora... Agora temia a prisão que criara em torno de si mesmo._

_"Desaparece... Vai embora..."_

_Ele implorava para as sombras que o tormentavam..._

_Eram sombras boas, memórias que... Por mais tristes que fossem, haviam um ponto de felicidade._

_"Me deixem em paz..."_

_O mundo ainda não havia acabado, e ele não havia perdido tudo que tinha._

_"Eu quero esquecer..."_

_Ele se sentou no chão imundo de sua cela em Azkaban, olhando sem vida pra imagem inexistente que se criara..._

_Ele era jovem, garoto, e livre com seus amigos..._

_Suas melhores memórias, de quando era feliz._

_"De tudo... Eu quero esquecer de tudo..."_

* * *

Lupin corria num desespero descontrolado, atravessando multidões sem notá-las. 

A idéia que passara por sua cabeça era absurda, e quanto mais ele pensava, mais irreal se tornava.

Mas seus instintos eram fortes, e ele sempre confiara neles...

Acreditara em Sirius na Casa dos Gritos, quando seus instintos lhe disseram pra o fazer.

Não havia por que não confiar neles agora.

Era incrível como cada peça do quebra-cabeça estivesse disponível, bem a sua frente o tempo todo, e ele nunca as enxergara. Era forte, e impossível...

Mas era real.

Ele só precisava ter certeza.

Abrindo a porta com imensa força, jogou-se dentro da casa, gritando por ela. Mas ela não lhe respondia.

Foi quando viu a bola de cristal sobre a mesa.

Brilhante, ofuscante...

Hipnotizante.

Sentando-se, ele observou a neblina envolta dentro da frágil esfera, e estendeu as mãos, se concentrando.

"Eu preciso saber..." - Ele começou, tentando controlar a linha de voz - "Eu preciso que você me diga..." - fechou os olhos, temeroso - "Quem é o pai dela."

Diante dos olhos fechados de Lupin, a fumaça começou a se mover... Ganhando lentamente cor e nitidez. O ar da sala parecia demonstrar o que se passava na cabeça do lobisomem, centrando-se em um silêncio mortal, cada coisa parecendo mais imóvel do que o normal. Até mesmo o ar parecia ter se congelado, quieto e inquieto, esperando a resposta... E aos poucos, a bola de cristal formava sua imagem...

Deixando a mostra um rosto masculino, imperial e cansado.

Lupin abriu os olhos, e os fechou logo em seguida.

Estivera certo.

Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nas mãos trêmulas, enquanto o rosto de seu falecido amigo lhe observava atentamente.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Aqui está! Eu disse que esse capítulo sairia mais rápido! De todas as peças necessárias pra montar o quebra-cabeça dessa história, falta apenas uma. Que vem no capítulo seguinte. :) 

Natalia- Heheh, eu me dediquei bastante a escrever esse capítulo, mas eu confesso que eu vivi um pouquinho também. Num podia? :P Teoria maluca? Jura? Será que é possível que você tenha chegado perto do que eu pensei? Por que a minha também é bastante doida XD Diz aí, agora eu fiquei curiosa!

Yasmine Lupin- Coloquei meus dedos pra funcionar :) Capítulo fresquinho, rapidinho! Muito obrigada pela review! Continue comentando!

* * *

Okay, ficamos por aqui... O próximo capítulo eu não sei quando vem... Ainda não comecei a escrever :P Mas vou tentar ser rápida também! Continuem mandando reviews, assim eu me lembro que tenho que terminar logo! XD Bjs, e muito obrigada! 


End file.
